The present invention relates to a protective arrangement for inclusion in an electric installation system, especially the new arrangement is designed to prevent the cause of fire or damage to the installation due to the sudden electrical failure or rise of temperature in the vicinity of the assembly of integers constituting the arrangement.
The existing protective means designed for inclusion in conventional electric installations are targeted to prevent harm to humanity by electricitation. The conventional means do not consider at all the likelihood of damage to goods and/or premises caused by a short and likely thereby caused spark, or rise of temperature. The heating up of electric wires is a common phenomenon and the consequences are well known and need no further elaboration.
The new protective arrangement construction is based on the recognition that harm could be prevented if, whenever the temperature rises within or at the vicinity of the new protective means, the new means would be actuated and disconnects the whole circuit from the grid.